This invention relates to a cutter tooth holder assembly. The invention is particularly adapted for attaching a replaceable cutter tooth to a cutter drum used for clearing trees. The cutter drum is rotatably mounted on the boom of a backhoe. During operation of the cutter drum, the teeth become worn or damaged and must be periodically replaced. A complete description of Applicant's cutter drum is provided in U.S. Ser. No. 08/658,709. This description is incorporated herein by reference.
One problem experienced by the Applicant in using its cutter drum for clearing and mulching trees relates to the attachment of teeth to the drum, and their required maintenance and replacement. Over relatively short periods of use, one or more of the teeth typically break off, while others soon become too worn for effective cutting and mulching. Breakage of a single tooth during operation of the cutter drum can cause substantial damage to the cutter drum and shield, and presents a considerable safety hazard to nearby workers.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a cutter tooth holder assembly which securely holds and supports the cutter tooth in position during operation of the cutter drum. The invention further allows indexing of the cutter tooth to locate a fresh cutting tip in the cutting position when the old tip becomes worn.